


«От кубка до кубка»

by young_Swidersky



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Russian, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_Swidersky/pseuds/young_Swidersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1419 г. Генриха V пытались отравить. Он подозревал в этом Жанну Наваррскую, жену своего покойного отца. Джон не верил в предательство женщины, заменившей им мать, и пытался добиться милости брата всеми способами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«От кубка до кубка»

**Author's Note:**

> Жанна была обвинена в ведьмовстве и заточена в тюрьму, но король освободил ее через четыре года. Всю оставшуюся жизнь она провела в отдаленном замке, пережив и самого Генриха V.

Дверь тяжело захлопнулась. В скромных покоях как будто не хватало воздуха, и Генрих открыл окна, впуская неприветливый сквозняк. Его била лихорадка, а корона, которую он позабыл снять, давила на виски.

— Милорд! — опять загромыхало — это Бедфорд вломился, даже не трудясь постучать.

Прохлада остужала буйную голову. Генрих повернулся и слабо улыбнулся брату: тот выглядел потешно, когда нервничал. Ему было тридцать, а всякий раз посмотришь — и видишь малыша Джона, как будто и не прошло добрых пятнадцать лет с той поры, когда они были мальчишками.

— Мой милый Джон, — проговорил Генрих, но тот слушать не хотел и уже закрыл дверь за собой. — Только что меня ничего не отделяло от смерти. Надеюсь, я заслуживаю отдыха, если он по случайности миновал.

Брат подошел так близко, что Гарри мог рассмотреть хмурые складки вокруг его рта.

— Не уйду, пока не буду убежден, что мой король вне опасности. Англия могла потерять вас.  
— Говоря «Англия», ты молвишь о себе, раз не спешишь вернуть меня народу, — оборвал Генрих и отвернулся, не желая долго спорить. Внутри него варились злость, растерянность и страх: снова смерть прошла мимо, задела, но не забрала собой. — Прошу, Джон, уйди. Меня хотели отравить, и, клянусь, у них это вышло. Яд сомнений точит мою душу.

Тот промолчал, но не двинулся с места, как будто не услышал королевского приказа. Джон, и Томас, и Хамфри были единственными, кто имел право их не слышать. Гарри протер ладонью свой лоб, влажный и горячий; корона впивалась терновым венцом, давила, как будто голова стала огромнее в несколько раз.

— Если бы не тот славный малый, попросивший проверить кубок, ныне мертвый, — с сожалением проговорил он, желая скорее прогнать воспоминания о том, как слуга корчился на полу и кровь текла из его рта.  
— Не вините себя, милорд. Яд — оружие глупых ведьм. А там, где ведьма, всегда есть смерть.

Они снова замолчали. Голова проветрилась, кажется, достаточно, но сквозняк занес туда одну тревожную и острую мысль, и чем больше Генрих об этом размышлял, тем сильнее она беспокоила его и казалась правдивой. Ведь это вино ему наливали не слуги; отравленным или нет, оно перешло в его руки от человека, которого он считал близким.

— Я знаю, кто сделал это, — наконец, сказал он, закрыл окно и развернулся.

Комната оказалась выстуженной, следовало заново растопить печку. Джон смотрел странно и пристально, буравил тяжелым взглядом, и Генрих, все более уверенный, выпрямил спину, в единое мгновение снова становясь тем, кто подчинил себе Францию и всю её поставил на колени.

— Кубок подала мне Наваррская Жанна, — сказал он спокойно и просто.  
— Исключено, — быстро ответил Джон. — Это жена нашего отца.

Лицо его выражало то глухое упрямство, с которым он по юности кидался в споры, в которых ничего не смыслил. Гарри стремительно приблизился к нему и положил руки на широкие плечи.

— Она была женой нашего отца, — проговорил он мягко.

Брат вгляделся в его глаза так же настойчиво, как сам Гарри смотрел на него. И когда там не нашлось сомнений и неуверенности, Джон коротко вздохнул:  
— Милорд… Слушайте меня.  
И — вдруг скинул его руку со своего плеча, схватив за запястье.

— Верните мне моего Гарри, и пусть он будет добр и милостив, пусть будет доверять семье, — зашептал он. — Мой друг, к чертям титулы: я говорю с тобой, как с самым близким человеком. Вино перешло к тебе от Жанны, но невозможно, чтоб она желала тебе смерти. Она наша мать.  
— Она, — Генрих крепче впился рукой в Джона, стального и твердого, не прожмёшь, и повторил терпеливо: — …была женой нашего отца, и это вся её заслуга. Ты, видно, плохо помнишь нашу настоящую мать и не можешь знать, как равнодушна занявшая её место.

Бедфорд раздраженно толкнул его в плечо, которое до сих пор после Шрусбери ныло в промозглые лондонские дни; его щеки заалели, на виске выступил пот.

— Да что нашло на тебя! Вы хорошо уживались и, клянусь, не было среди Ланкастеров ни одного, кого она любила больше.  
— Да как же ты не видишь! — покачал головой Гарри. — Всегда были и есть те, кто хочет моей смерти, Джон. Если народ узнает, что виновный не был наказан, каждый кубок теперь мне станет ядовит.  
— Народ — твой щит и меч, — процедил брат, — а женщина не виновата, и не смей придумывать вину ей, если больше…

Генрих повел ладонью, прерывая:  
— Неужели ты считаешь, что я в безумии обвинил того, кто нравится мне меньше всех? Довольно учить короля, Бедфорд. Я снова был на грани смерти, и чем чаще это будет повторяться, тем меньше я проживу.

Глаза Джона, по-отцовски черные, зажглись чем-то недобрым. До сих пор Гарри не верил, что можно кричать шепотом, но его славный брат закричал:  
— Полно, милорд, полно!  
И — потянулся к лицу Гарри, схватив так крепко, что невозможно было увернуться, и накрыл горячими жесткими губами его рот.

Столько ярости в этом было, что Гарри не смог оттолкнуть его сразу, и вспомнил почти забытое наслаждение от поцелуев, и наклонился ближе, позволяя не тянуться так высоко. Но после, когда схлынула горячность, положил руку на его грудь, удерживая.

— Не делай глупостей, Джон, — не отстраняясь, велел он едва слышно: они оба давно научились не шуметь в минуты близости. Джон же все целовал его, прижимаясь ближе, и будто выпрашивал ласку; ладони его соскользнули с щек Гарри на затылок, сдвигая корону, сжали рыжие кудри. Хотя так сладко было чувствовать его дыхание, Гарри качнул головой: — Мы не можем повторить сейчас то, что раньше было детской игрой.  
— Игрой? — переспросил Джон и усмехнулся. Их связь воистину была недопустима, но невозможно было не желать его губы и не смотреть на них. — Чушь, мы можем. Тебя едва не убили, милорд, так не пора ли насладиться этим «едва»?

Гарри хмыкнул, опустил взгляд и вместо того, чтоб оттолкнуть Джона, длинно провел рукой по его груди. Тяжелая цепь скрепляла его плащ, рубаха под ним была дорогая и скромная, расстегнуть и снять — минута.

— Предлагаешь возлечь, как в последний раз, и не боишься сглазить, славный Бедфорд? — Генрих остро взглянул на него и поднял голову. — Брось грешные мысли. В конце концов, я вскоре женюсь.  
— А я не женюсь никогда, — хитро улыбнулся Джон и снова приподнялся, ловя его губы.

На сей раз Генрих не смог отказаться. Он шагнул вперед, тесня Джона и жадно целуя, и тот стиснул его шею, отзывчиво прильнул, прижимаясь всем телом. Он был теплый, самое то для остывшей постели, и Гарри сам обнял его, пропуская руку под плащ и оглаживая бок ладонью.

— Мой король непогрешим, — пробормотал Джон и подхватил корону, легко снял ее и отложил на стол, и Генрих отстранился, внимательно глядя: это было смело. Брат же провел ладонью по его волосам, разлохмачивая кудри, и с тихим вздохом посмотрел на сурово сжатые губы. — Забудь о ней сейчас, Гарри.

И убедительно потянул его на себя, к постели. Высвободив из-под его плаща руку, Гарри расстегнул цепь, снял тяжелую ткань с плеч — и, отбросив ее, стиснул снова, чувствуя, как Джон скребет пальцами по его спине, сминая бархат облачения. Он дышал возбужденно и часто, и целовался намного лучше, чем несколько лет назад.

После возведения в герцоги он все чаще стал пропадать и все меньше иметь свободного времени — Гарри соскучился.

Они долго обжимались, забыв, что нужно торопиться, но когда в двери постучали, Джон больно прикусил его губу и замер, словно не веря, что услышал это. Гарри обернулся, испытывая, к своему стыду, невероятное разочарование.

— Надо открыть, — он отстранил Бедфорда от себя, но тот настойчиво стиснул его подбородок пальцами.  
— Не надо.  
— Милорд! — позвали снаружи.

Джон подался вперед, прижимаясь к его щеке. Он был теплый, и родной, и милостивый: лишь при нем Генрих действительно мог отдохнуть.

— Не надо, — повторил Джон, глянув ему в глаза, и снова поцеловал — глубоко и жестко. Он редко был с женщинами, чтобы научиться делать это иначе, и поэтому Генрих любил близость с ним: Джон был скроен под него, как никто иной.

Но через полминуты стук повторился. «Милорд?» — позвали за дверью. Джон уже уперся спиной в кроватный столб, рубаха его была наполовину расстегнута. Он злился, не хотел прекращать, и Гарри отрадно было видеть это. В покои все ломились; хорошо, что брат, хитрый лис, с самого начала запер дверь, хотя Гарри не сразу это заметил.

— Сегодня не твой день, — неловко отшутился Бедфорд, сжал напоследок его плечи и отпустил.  
— Мой, — возразил Генрих, когда он выскользнул из-под его носа, — но не твой.

Брат посмотрел на него с ответной насмешкой и отошел, качая головой. Когда он повернулся, то протягивал корону, а Гарри ему — плащ. Перекинув его через руку, Джон бессмысленно огляделся в комнате, будто только теперь заметил, куда попал, застегнул рубаху — и направился открывать двери.

В покои ступил мятущийся служка. Он обвел братьев глазами и низко поклонился, и герцог кивнул ему, разрешая выпрямиться:  
— Кто тебя прислал?  
— Совет, милорд, — сказал мальчишка. Всегда, когда он смотрел на плащ в руках Джона или на Генриха, казалось, что он знает об их близости. — Они просят Его Величество срочно, чтоб обсудить, к чему приведет ужасное происшествие…

Генрих улыбнулся и ступил к Джону, положил руку ему на плечо, ближе к шее, и тронул белую кожу у воротника. Тот принял ласку покорно, мягкий и покладистый, и это ощущение было великолепным.

— Деваться некуда, — проговорил Джон и улыбнулся в ответ.

Снимая ладонь, Гарри пригладил его шею на долю мгновения и посмотрел на слугу, который маялся у дверей.

— Веди.

Они вышли из покоев вместе. Джон пошел прочь, не обернувшись, но расстегнутая цепь негромко звенела, свесившись с его руки. Генрих смотрел в его спину секунды две или три и думал, что во имя правления можно жертвовать многим — но не всем.

Пока они живы, — от кубка до кубка, — каждый следующий раз будет их день.


End file.
